kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls' Generation
| associated = SM Town | website = Website }}Girls' Generation (소녀시대; 少女時代) is an eight-member girl group formed by SM Entertainment in 2007. They debuted with nine members on SBS's Inkigayo on August 5, 2007 by performing their first single "Into the New World". The current members are Taeyeon (the leader), Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, and Seohyun. Jessica left the group in 2014. They are often referred to as SoShi (소시), or SNSD (mainly outside Korea), the first of which is an abbreviation and the second an acronym of the group's Korean name So Nyeo Shi Dae (or So Nyuh Shi Dae). In China, they are known as 少女時代 (Shàonǚ Shídài; or Siu Nui Si Doi in Hong Kong) and in Japan as 少女時代 (Shōjo Jidai). Members *Taeyeon (태연) - Leader, Main Vocalist *Sunny (써니) - Lead Vocalist, Rapper *Tiffany (티파니) - Lead Vocalist, Rapper *Hyoyeon (효연) - Sub-Vocalist, Main Dancer,Main Rapper *Yuri (유리) - Sub-Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Rapper *Sooyoung (수영) - Vocalist, Lead Dancer,Lead Rapper *Yoona (윤아) - Sub-Vocalist, Lead Dancer,Lead Rapper, Visual, Center *Seohyun (서현) - Lead Vocalist, Maknae ;Past *Jessica (제시카) - Main Vocalist Sub-units Girls' Generation-TTS Discography Korean Studio albums * Girls' Generation (2007) ** Baby Baby (repackage) (2008) * Oh! (2010) **''Run Devil Run'' (repackage) (2010) * The Boys (2011) ** Mr. Taxi (repackage) (2012) * I Got a Boy (2013) * Lion Heart (2015) * Holiday Night (2017) Mini albums * Gee (2008) * Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (2009) * Hoot (2010) * Mr.Mr. (2014) Live albums * The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" (2010) * 2011 Girls' Generation Tour (2011) Special albums * Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation (2008) * Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation (2008) Single albums * "Into the New World" (2007) * "Party" (2015) Digital singles * "Into the New World Remix" (2007) * "Kissing You Rhythmer Remix Vol.1" (2008) * "Dancing Queen" (2012) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) * "Sailing (0805)" (2016) Promotional singles * "Haptic Motion" (with TVXQ) (2008) * "Chocolate Love" (2009) * "Seoul" (with Super Junior) (2009) * "Cabi Song" (with 2PM) (2010) * "Visual Dreams (Pop! Pop!)" (2011) OSTs * "Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son OST" ("Touch the Sky") (2007) * "Hong Gil Dong OST" ("Litte Boat") (2008) * "Beethoven Virus OST" ("Day By Day") (2008) * "Heading to the Ground OST" ("Motion") (2009) * "Pasta OST Part 4" ("I Want to Dream With You Forever") (2010) * "My Friend Haechi OST" (2010) * "Make Your Move OST" ("Cheap Creeper") (2014) Japanese Studio albums * Girls' Generation (2011) ** The Boys (repackage) (2011) * Girls' Generation II ~Girls & Peace~ (2012) * Love & Peace (2013) Best albums * Best Selection Non Stop Mix (2013) * The Best (2014) ** The Best (New/Standard Edition) (repackage) (2014) DVDs * Girls in Tokyo (bonus DVD from Girls' Generation's first photobook) (2010) * New Beginning of Girls' Generation (Japan debut DVD) (2010) Singles * "Genie" (2010) * "Gee" (2010) * "Mr. Taxi" (2011) * "Paparazzi" (2012) * "Oh!" (2012) * "Flower Power" (2012) * "Love & Girls" (2013) * "Galaxy Supernova" (2013) * "Catch Me If You Can" (2015) Digital singles * "Run Devil Run" (2011) * "All My Love is for You" (2012) * "My Oh My" (2013) Endorsements * Elite Tuning Style Uniform (2007-2008) * Ellesse (2008) * Viliv PMP X5 (2008) * Samsung AnyCall "Haptic" (2008) * Maple Story (2008) * Bubble Fighter (2008) * Goobne Chicken (2008-2010) * Miero Beauty N (2009) * Banana Milk (Taeyeon, Sunny, Yuri, Sooyoung & Seohyun only) (2009) * Post Granola Cereal (Sunny, Sooyoung & Seohyun only) (2009) * Samyang Ramyun (2009) * SPAO (2009-2010) * Viliv P-Book S5 | Viliv Hand Top S7 (2009) * LG CYON New Chocolate (2009) * Dungeon & Fighter (2009) * Phone Widget T-store (2009) * Shinhan Card (2009) * Domino's Pizza (2010) * LG Cyon (2010) * iPopcorn (2010) * Nintendo DSi (2010) * Samsung China (2010) * Everland's Caribbean Bay (Yuri, Yoona & Seohyun only) (2010) * Biotherm (Yuri, Tiffany & Sooyoung only) (2010-2012) * vita500 (2011) Gallery Girls' Generation Party group.png |''Party'' Girls' Generation Lion Heart promotional photo.png|''Lion Heart'' Official links * Website * Facebook * Twitter Category:SM Entertainment Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2007 debuts